


We are sandwiched, but we don't mind

by Saku015



Series: One master to rule them all with fluff [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Brothers, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Polyamory, Sharing a Bed, Thunderstorms, female main character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 03:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Beel and Belphie cuddle MC during a thunderstorm.
Relationships: Beelzebub & Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub & Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: One master to rule them all with fluff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209296
Kudos: 29





	We are sandwiched, but we don't mind

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Bed sharing.
> 
> Based on the new birthday UR card of Beel and Belphie.

Thunderstorms weren’t something MC was a fan of. To tell the truth, she hated them. She didn’t have any bad memories about them, they just made her feel extra uneasy and jumpy, which was not a good combination when someone was supposed to be sleeping. That was why instead of her bed, she was sitting in the common room of the House of Lamentation as a thunderstorm was raging outside.

As lightning flashed through the sky and a loud thunder could be heard, she heard a surprised little gasp as well. She looked up, and saw the youngest demon brother standing in the doorway. As their eyes met, the boy tilted his head to the side in question.

”MC? Why are you here?” He asked, and MC felt her cheeks heating up. She turned her eyes towards the ground then spoke up.

”I’m not a big fan of thunderstorms,” she admitted, grabbing two fistfuls of her nightglow. She heard Belphie walked up to the sofa, then as the other sat down beside her. Belphie wrapped one of his arms around her, and pulled her to his chest. MC blushed, but did nothing to stop him.

”Better?” He asked, and MC hummed, closing her eyes. She was on the verge of falling asleep when both of them heard nearing steps. Belphie turned his head towards the door just to see his brother, arms full of snacks a few moments later.

”Belphie? MC?” The older asked, being surprised that he saw them together up in this hour. Belphie turned his eyes back at MC, then towards his brother again.

”We need some cuddle time, Beel,” he said, and – after a moment of hesitation – Beel turned around, and walked away towards the kitchen.

”You really don’t have to-” MC started, the squeaked when Belphie took her in his arms, and hurried up to the attic. When they arrived, he put her down on the bed, letting the door open. ”Belpihe-”

”No talking back,” the other interrupted, wrapping his arms around her body. MC sighed, burying her face in his chest. She was close to sleep once again when she felt a pair of arms hugging her from behind as well.

”Sorry for ruining your night time snack, Beel,” she mumbled, and felt the other shaking his head. Beel leaned forward, kissing her nape.

”If I have to choose between my snacks and cuddling you two, the choice is simple and clear.”


End file.
